Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating-point calculation apparatus, a program, and a calculation apparatus.
Background
In an analysis process by computational fluid dynamics (hereinafter, referred to as CFD: Computational Fluid Dynamics), a simulation that reproduces a physical phenomenon or the like is performed. In the simulation, there is a case in which a computer is used to perform a floating-point calculation. However, it is known that, in floating-point calculations, part of the information relating to an extremely small value is lost, and thereby an error arises in the calculation result. In order to prevent such a loss of trailing digits, for example, a technique is known that makes cancellation of significant digits at the time of addition as little as possible by performing a calculation in the order of the magnitude of the absolute value and performs a highly accurate numerical integral (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. H5-181645). Further, a technique is known that normalizes a calculation result in which a loss of trailing digits has occurred (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. H6-59858).